The Life Of A Tok'ra
by Kelral Orlyana
Summary: There is one thing that could be said about the life of a Tok'ra...it was never boring. One unfortunate Tok'ra finds out just how exciting Tok'ra life can be.
1. Unfortunate Circumstances

Author: Kelral Orlyana

Title: The Life Of A Tok'ra

Category: Stargate SG1

Rating: Currently T for some mild adult content...

Pairing: N/A planned for the moment.

Spoilers: Currently there are none that I am aware of, unless no one knows who the Tok'ra are…

Warnings: Hmmm… warnings for insanity, that is about it for the moment, unless you guys can see anything I've missed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, nor do I make any profit by posting this FAN-fiction.

* * *

Author Note:

This story is a response to a challenge from the Tok'ra Resistance Page. The challenge is this:- to create a series of drabbles or a story that includes as many of these requirements as possible:-

1. Gender Swapping

2. Body Swapping

3. Drunk!fic

4. Huddling for warmth

5. Pretending to be married

6. Secretly a virgin

7. Amnesia

8. Cross-dressing

9. Forced to share a bed

10. Truth or dare

11. Historical AU

12. Accidental-baby-acquisition

13. Apocolypse fic

14. Telepathy

15. High School/ College

* * *

Important notes:-

_Italics_ for host and symbiote communication.

**Bold **For symbiotes speaking out loud via their hosts.

* * *

Chapter One: Unfortunate Circumstances

"The 'One' has been chosen." At that exclamation the people froze, all stared up at the woman who had spoken. She wore luxurious blue robes, gold symbolic chains around her neck and a large hat that added an extra head length to her size. "The Gods have asked for the 'One' to be sacrificed." She stated again. The people shifted unhappily at the thought, their eyes gazed up at the priestess praying that it was not they who'd be chosen. "Lord Gete you have been chosen." She stated. "You have been chosen to have the greatest honour. Tomorrow at dawn we will travel to the mountain top, you will be sacrificed to thank the God's for their protection."

"It is an honour." Gete stated bowing his head. He ignored the whispers and stares, turning away and walking home. He kept his head held high as he walked through the crowd. It was only once he was away from the town centre and the people that he allowed his head to drop, his eyes were sore with unshed tears but he would not allow them to fall. He did not believe in the Gods, he believed that their lives and the lives of their life-stock were dictated by the Earth and sky, but he could not speak out for he would be killed for blasphemy. If he spoke out now they would merely carry him to the mountain and sacrifice him against his will, but if he went willingly he would further cement their belief in the Gods.

"Seems like you've got the short end of the stick."

Gete flinched at the voice and turned to the speaker. The man was one of the strangers that had walked into town, he wore strange garb, instead of riches and silk he wore a simple beige uniform. Gete had immediately felt discomforted around them and had tried to avoid them at all costs. The man's dark eyes spoke of wisdom and Gete often wondered what he and his kin knew.

"You know it is okay to be afraid. After all you have been told you're going to die, by the hands of you kin." The man continued.

"It is an honour to be chosen." Gete replied quietly.

The man laughed, but it was a bitter sound. Gete flinched startled as he watched the man stand there and stare at him. "Do not play me for a fool. You have no desire to die it is clear in your eyes." The man stated. "No one should be forced to die, no matter the reason."

"The Gods demand it." Gete replied.

"Do they really? Because I personally thought the priestess didn't like you all that much." The man retorted. "Of course I could be mistaken, after all her hateful voice sounds a lot like that evil hissing cat the bartender owns."

Gete flushed bowing his head and turning away. It was true, Arwena hated him, she knew his doubts about the Gods. He had stupidly gone to her for advice not realising her faith in the Gods, she had of course played the nice priestess but from that day on she always looked at him with dark judgemental eyes. "The priestess and I have a difference in opinion."

"She told them." The man stated. "She told the entire town's folk of your doubts; she set it up so you would be the sacrifice. But there is another option. We can offer you escape."

"To where?" Gete asked. "I have nowhere to go, no one to go with, I am alone in this world. My soul mate was murdered for being a man who loved other men and my family died in the great fire. I am the last and now I will die tomorrow."

"You can set up a new home."

"I can do nothing of the sort." Gete replied. "I do not wish to die, but I will not run like a coward. Everything that is me is here, I will not leave it all behind nor can you ask me to. At least I will not be forgotten, I will be remembered as all sacrifices are."

"Do not be stupid. We will help you."

"I do not need your help." Gete hissed. "Now leave me be." He demanded before walking away, he half expected the stranger to follow but a quick glance behind revealed the man just standing and watching him walk away. "I don't need anything." Gete whispered staring forlornly at his front door before walking into his home.

Gete had not slept that night, did not care to sleep not that it mattered for he would be dead soon. The priestess arrived with two assistants before the sun arose; they carried the keg of potent beer and the pot of poisonous herbs. He let them in and watched distantly as the made the poisonous brew using his fireplace. After a few moments he began to daydream, perhaps if he wished hard enough it would all be a dream. He was torn from those desperate thoughts as he was instructed to drink. He bought the cup to his lips and hesitated. He met the stern stares of the priestess and her assistants and made the choice. He swallowed it all down and places the cup on the table top. Now it was just a waiting game, the beer and poison had to do its work.

The poison was slow acting so they could reach the mountain before he died; the beer helped the victim withdraw from the world and numbed them from the pain. Slowly his vision blurred and he felt unstable. The priestess noticed this and nodded. "It is time."

What followed was a blur, he stepped outside led by the firm but gentle hands of the priestess. She led him through the crowd, or what he believed to be the crowd for he only saw blurry multi-coloured blobs. Everybody was chanting, singing, celebrating him and the sacrifice he was making, it was rather beautiful in a sadistic kind of way. It was also what made him realised he'd never be missed, they were all glad to see him go.

_We would help you. _The stranger's voice stated bringing Gete out of his hazy daydream. Why had he not taken their aid? He could not remember, his thoughts were distorted, unstable. He was afraid but then he was happy, he smiled at the bright colours, laughed at the chanting and giggled as bright lights flashed across the sky. He chuckled as the floor lit up in a bright display and hummed as the chants reached a crescendo. He smiled as a firm hand harshly tugged him into a building and he looked up with blurry eyes at his captor. The blob was talking to another blob, kept repeating 'potent', the word made his heart bounce against his ribs and he giggled at the feeling.

Arms lifted him up and he glanced curiously around as if he could see, he could feel himself being held bridal style. No one had ever handled him like this before, it was strange. "…to…cl…hope…can…h…ar… us." Gete glanced curiously at the blob speaking, in front of his eyes the blob began to take another shape until a man stood beside him. The face was blurry but he could not forget the face of the man he had met the evening before. "Gete." The man called. "Can you hear me." Gete nodded with a smile. "Good. Once we can get out of here safely we'll help you, we've managed to keep the poison from killing you off for now, but once we get back to base we can take better care of you."

"We need to move!" A voice cried, but before anyone could react the building exploded into a beautiful flash of light. They all dived including the one holding Gete, the man ended up on Gete covering Gete's body and Gete chuckled at the light display. "Aldwin!"

A groan from the familiar man bought Gete's attention to him. "**I'm alright but my host…**"

"Easy, don't use your energy up by talking."

"**He won't make it, Darren, he is fading and I will soon join him.**" 'Aldwin' stated, Gete watched amazed by the strange voice coming from the man. The eyes flashed and then the man turned to Gete. "Gete please save Aldwin." He pleaded. Gete glanced around curious, who was Aldwin? Was it the strange voice?

"He's too out of it to make a decision." 'Darren' murmured as the man pinning Gete down stood and carefully moved Gete to sit beside 'Aldwin'. Gete stared wide eyed at the man's pleading eyes. "Aldwin is a creature inside Gareth." Darren was saying, Gete blinked trying to focus on the man's words. "Gareth is asking for you to take Aldwin into your body. If you accept Aldwin he will extend your life for hundreds of years and prevent many if not all potential illnesses. He can also prevent that poison taking your life."

Gete didn't understand much of what 'Darren' was saying but he knew the man was telling him he'd survive the poison. He didn't want to die, he nodded in agreement not truly aware of what he was accepting. They moved him over to the dying Gareth and had him 'kiss' the man. Pain, intense pain followed as he gagged around something large burrowing into the back of his throat. The pain became so unbearable despite that he blacked out.

* * *

_Yes, I remember. _A distinctly feminine voice stated amused. _Aldwin and your joining was spoken about for many years, you were intoxicated and apparently it was a very amusing sight. _

_Aldwin? _Gete asked confused as he sat up, he groaned placing hands on his head as if trying to stop his head splitting apart. He leant back against the wall he had been slumped against and tried to remember what had happened. _Aldwin?_

_I'm sorry but it is I, Anise. _The feminine voice replied gently.

_Wait…what are you? _Gete froze and finally realised that his body felt different, strange. His body that felt strange, it was if his centre of gravity had shifted, he had lost weight and yet gained extra weight. The feeling was confusing. He pulled his fingers from his forehead and paused. His fingers were fine and delicate, completely different to the fingers he had had not moments before. _What…what is happening? _He asked in shock as he looked down and took in his new appendages. His eyes widened as he spotted the breasts of his new body and his breath left in short pants as he began to hyperventilate. _This cannot be happening._

_You must calm yourself Gete. _Anise stated. _You're beginning to hyperventilate, if you continue I will be forced to take control. _She warned. Gete understood the warning and took in a deep breath forcing himself to calm. _That is better. Now what do you remember?_

_I remember drinking the poison and walking through the crowds…no wait that was years ago, what happened? _Gete froze, his head hurt, he could clearly remember the days before he joined Aldwin yet the previous day before he woke up like this was a blur. _Oh my God! _Gete suddenly cried as his memory suddenly returned as if triggered by his desire to remember. _The device! So that means if I am in Freya's body with you._

_Freya is in your body with Aldwin. _Anise confirmed. _They lay across from you behind the table. I have been monitoring them to the best of my ability and they appear well but it would be wise to check them physically. _

_Yes. You're right. _Gete replied concerned for Aldwin. He pulled himself to his feet, his legs shook beneath his weight and he felt strange, it felt as if his body wanted to tip forward, it was discomforting. Slowly he stumbled over to his still body and with shaking fingers he checked his bodies pulse. He felt the blood pulsing through the neck and let out a little sigh of relief which turned into an embarrassing squeal as a strong hand gripped his, Freya's wrist. "**Gete?**" Aldwin asked confused.

"Yes." Gete grimaced at his female voice but continued on anyway. "The device we touched somehow switched me and Freya." He explained quietly.

"**Yes, I am aware, Freya is currently resting but she was very concerned about what has happened.**" Aldwin confirmed as he slowly began to sit up without releasing Gete's wrist. Gete followed carefully aware that Aldwin could easily snap his new body's fragile wrist. Aldwin sighed and released Gete's wrist and he turned to look at his previous and most precious host. "**How are you faring?**" He asked concerned.

"I'd like to get this mess sorted out as soon as possible." Gete muttered as he stood on unsteady feet. He ignored Aldwin's concerned stare and carefully approached the object. The object was a simple fifteen by fifteen centimetre cube that Lantash and Martouf had bought back from one of their missions. None of them had suspected that it was some sort of 'body-switcher'. "When you symbiotes were in control nothing happened, but when Freya and I touched it, it lit up with strange symbols." Gete muttered aloud. "That must mean it reacts solely to humans, but more importantly to the 'dominant' human mind. The human has to be in control and not the symbiote, therefore a Goa'uld would not be able to work this device."

"**This is probably why the Goa'uld gave it to Lantash as a gift. He probably thought it was useless and what better way to get rid of it then to give it to an unsuspecting minor Goa'uld.**" Aldwin commented as he finally pushed himself to his feet. "**However we have very little use for a 'body-switcher' as you call it. We will have to work on the technology to find out how to reverse the process.**"

"How do you suggest we begin?" Gete asked curiously.

"**Perhaps having you and Freya touch the device again and see if it allows you to switch back.**" Aldwin stated. "**However I doubt it would be that easy.**" He added as an afterthought. "**But we cannot know for sure until we try.**"

"I suppose so." Gete replied doubtfully. "But nothing is that easy." He warned. "We might have to try everything we know and a few things we don't to get this device to work again."

"**Try and touch it again Gete. Don't worry I will be here if anything goes wrong.**" Aldwin assured as Gete cast him a doubtful look. Gete silently accepted his symbiotes words and cautiously raised his hand moving to touch the ebony cube. Long before his hand made contact, a line of white appeared, slowly it flitted around the cube drawing some sort of alien design. Gete paused and the white line paused. Glancing at Aldwin who nodded reassuringly, Gete took a breath and moved his hand closer until his fingertips brushed over the cube. The cube by then was covered with the white design but nothing else happened. "**Interesting.**" Aldwin murmured. "**It reacts to your mind but does not completely activate, not unless it needs two humans to work.**"

"I think it needs two or more people for it to operate." Gete agreed. "But we cannot afford to have anyone else touch this device. When we're not working on it we must seal it away somewhere extremely safe and untouchable."

"**I agree.**" Aldwin replied. "**When Freya awakes we shall try you and her touching the cube again to see if that works. If not, we will have to look at other alternatives.**"

"We have no other alternatives. We cannot open or dissect the cube, we do not even know how to use it, it was merely luck or in this case misfortune that it worked when it did." Gete replied. _I mean no offence when I said that. _Gete told Anise when he realised what his words may have sounded like.

_No offence is taken I assure you. _Anise replied. _However this has also been fortunate, for now we know what the device does. That is what our purpose was, was it not? To find out how the device worked._

_Yes we got it working but with unexpected results. _Gete replied sarcastically. "I suppose since Freya is sleeping we should put this cube somewhere safe? After all we can't get anything done without her."

"**You are correct. However it would be unwise for us to be seen by the other Tok'ra until you and Freya have adapted to your new bodies. Perhaps Anise should take control for a little while so we can visit the cafeteria and then return?**"

"Yes, I am…or rather Freya's body is hungry." Gete agreed before offering Anise control.

"**It will take Gete some time to adapt to his new body.**" Anise stated as she gently took control and picked up the cube. "**I shall put this somewhere safe.**" She told Aldwin as she hid the cube. "**Only you and Freya will know where it is, let us keep it that way for now.**"

"**Of course. We don't need other host's jumping bodies.**" Aldwin agreed as he led the way out of the room. Before they even stepped through the threshold of the door they paused. "**Did…**" Aldwin murmured. Another vibration, louder and heavier than the last echoed through the ground and their bodies. The tunnels crumbled, dust and small rocks fell on top of them like rain. "**Anise, get the device, we cannot lose it!**" He ordered. Anise immediately raced back and retrieved the cube and all her notes.

"**We must get out of here now!**" Anise cried out as she raced after Aldwin who was already heading to the rings. Tok'ra were racing everywhere around them screaming, rushing and trying to salvage all they could. "**Everyone just get out! Now!**" Anise instructed as she and Aldwin stood in the ring spot. The rings came down and then back up depositing them onto the surface. The two raced through the throng of Tok'ra towards the gate.

"**Anise, Aldwin! Get through the gate!**" Delek ordered. "**Malek and I will get the rest through. We're all heading to Vorash. But I suggest you do a couple of gate jumps before heading there.**" He warned.

"**Of course. Delek, good luck and get your mate out safely.**" Aldwin replied.

"**Don't worry, I won't let Malek put himself in un-necessary danger.**" Delek said, fondness making his tone soft and his eyes twinkle. "**Now get out of here!**" He ordered, his bossy persona back.

The two Tok'ra dived through the blue liquid and landed harshly on the other side. Aldwin helped Anise to her feet and they moved away from the gate allowing the other Tok'ra through. The two watched anxiously with the surviving Tok'ra as more of their kin stumbled through. They all had zat'nik'tel's ready to take on any jaffa that came through but none came only Malek and Delek, the last of the base. Malek stepped forward with a grim smile. "**We've all survived the attack but we must continue to flee. You must aim for our home world. Jump as many planets as possible. I am sorry we must part but I hope all of you make it home.**" All of them had grim faces filled with determination. "**I will dial the first address and send a group of you to a relatively safe planet, I will repeat the process until we are all parted and safe. I will see you all on Vorash.**"

"**Good luck Malek!**" Aldwin stated placing a hand on Malek's shoulder. "**You've done all you can. Rely on us now, we are skilled enough to survive and make it home.**"

"**I know, but we're in this together.**" Malek replied. "**I will feel responsible if more are lost.**"

"**Don't be beloved. You have done more than enough.**" Delek stated gently. "**Trust in your people now.**" He encouraged before staring at the Tok'ra. "**I have no doubt you will survive and make it back to Vorash but until then, good luck my brethren may your journeys home be safe and uneventful.**"

_It looks like we're in for an adventure. _Gete murmured as Aldwin and Anise led the first wave of Tok'ra through the gate. _But at least we're not alone. _

_No we are never alone. _Anise replied. _We will have Aldwin and Freya with us at least. _Anise added gently. _But we will have to protect this device with our lives, we cannot let it fall into the wrong hands._

_No we can't. _Gete replied. _But where shall we hide it until we can get home?_

_We'll work that out when we get there. _Anise replied uncertain. _For now let's just think about getting to safety._

* * *

A/N: I've hinted at or succeeded in including these requirements:

1: Genderswap

2: Bodyswap

3: Drunk!fic- I hope you understood the beginning was a flash back! I had to write the first chapter six times until I was happy with it, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it despite having to write it six whole times!

And here is the first chapter! Enjoy!


	2. Going From Bad To Worse

Warnings: Warnings for insanity, gender-bending, awkward circumstances and a lot of fun and angst.

Disclaimer: Well as you all know I do not own Stargate SG1, I make no profit making this story, unless the profit refers to the enjoyment of my readers and my enjoyment writing this story!

Important notes:-

Italics for host and symbiote communication.

Bold For symbiotes speaking out loud via their hosts.

* * *

Chapter Two: Going from Bad to Worse

Gete awoke slowly feeling very warm in the front and very hot at his back, an arm was wrapped tightly around his waist and he opened his eyes to stare down at the arm with confusion. Slowly and carefully he turned to face the one holding him, he tensed as he realised whose face he was staring at, it was his own!

Memories came crashing back and he remembered that Freya and him had been switched by some device. His own symbiote, Aldwin and Freya were holding him and Anise right now. This was all kinds of wrong! He tried to move out of his symbiote's arms but the arm around him was like an steel band, not wanting to wake up Freya or Aldwin he stilled.

_Anise! What the hell is going on! _He demanded.

Anise slowly awoke and analysed the situation. _–Well.- _She began. _–After we got through the gate we realised that the world we travelled to was a cold planet, the gate was too cold to activate and we were forced to seek shelter. We put you to sleep and chose to share a bed and body temperature so we could remain warm.- _She explained.

_Well I would really like to get up now._ Gete replied quietly. _So if you could kindly extract us from their arms, it would be really appreciated. _Anise sighed but obediently took control and attempted to escape the arm around them, but Aldwin responded by tightening his grip pinning them to his body.

"**Aldwin.**" Anise called, the other symbiote hummed as he awoke. "**Aldwin. It is time to get up.**" Anise tried again.

"**Anise?**"

"**Aldwin.**" Anise stated.

"**Gete?**"

"**Yes, Gete is awake. Now we must rise.**" Anise replied.

"**What for? We are trapped on this planet until the summer. The gate is frozen and won't activate.**" Aldwin replied.

"**Yes but we can't lay in bed forever.**" Anise stated. "**We can use the time to study the artefact.**" Aldwin groaned and reluctantly released Gete and Anise from his grip. "**Go wash and dress, than see if you can get us some food and drink.**" Anise instructed.

"**Yes ma'am.**" Aldwin answered with an amused smirk before disappearing from the room.

_-You miss him.- _Anise stated after a while of awkward silence between her and Gete.

_Yes. _Gete replied simply for there was nothing else he need say. _I want whatever has been done to be un-done._

_-Which is why we must work out how this device works.- _Anise stated. _–Once Aldwin is washed and dress we shall go clean ourselves before eating and then we shall work on this device.-_

_Alright. _Gete replied but he was now concerned about 'cleaning'. He had never truly touched a woman like that before and now he was going to have to experience it first-hand.

**-**_Don't worry, I'll block you out whilst we clean so you don't have to suffer any embarrassment- _Anise teased before doing exactly as she said she would do. The darkness and numbness was disorienting but Gete did not complain since the alternative, in his eyes, was much worse.

Half hour later and Anise and Gete were sitting before the cube refreshed and dressed. Anise was focusing on the cube but Gete was more focused on their clothes. _Seeing as I am a MAN in a WOMAN's body could you show some modesty! I cannot go around wearing this! _

_-Ah but you are not a man in body, only in mind!-_

_But it is bloody freezing and all your wearing is this…I wouldn't call it a dress, more like a piece of fabric! I demand that you go and change NOW! _

_-No. - _Anise replied infuriating Gete.

_I refuse to help you in anyway as long as your dressed as this. _

_-Ah, but your aid would help end this situation.-_

_I am not talking to Aldwin whilst dressed like this! This is humiliating! Embarrassing! And wrong! DO you have no pride? No modesty? At least put a jacket over us! _

"**You shouldn't be dressed like that on this world, Anise. The cold will do more harm than good.**" Aldwin said stating Gete's thoughts out loud. "**Though you probably don't need me telling you that. I have no doubt Gete is having a rant.**"

"**He is.**" Anise confirmed. "**I will wear something more substantial if we choose to go out, but I doubt we'd need to seeing as we have everything we need here.**"

_It makes no difference! Show some bloody modesty! _Gete protested.

"**You're wrong about that.**" Aldwin answered. "**It seems we have a problem. This planet doesn't get many visitors. Their suspicious of us, we need to go out and try to make friends if we are to stay here any longer. They particularly didn't like the idea of an un-married man and woman sharing the same quarters. When they find out we shared a bed they will be most upset, it would matter little that we did so only to conserve heat.**"

"**Then what do you suggest, ordering a separate room or pretending to be married?**" Anise replied.

"**Ordering a separate room would be too late…but we could pretend to be betrothed or married, in some cultures the man and woman meet before the marriage day.**"

"**But that would make them question why we are here if our marriage is supposedly today.**" Anise answered. "**No we must pretend to be married, we can claim we were going on our honeymoon through the ring of the Gods, but there was a malfunction and we ended up here.**"

"**To protect my wife, I bought her to the Inn to keep her warm.**" Aldwin agreed.

_You have to be kidding me! You really want me to pretend that Aldwin is my…my…husband?! _Gete exclaimed. _No way. Nuh-uh! Not happening! Think of another damn plan!_

_-This is the only plan we have.- _Anise replied. _–Besides you don't have to pretend, only I do. Both Aldwin and I can use the host's voice and pretend.-_

_It doesn't feel right. _Gete protested. _Aldwin is my symbiote, the idea of him touching me like that is…uncomfortable. _

_-I doubt he would have to go that far, Gete, if we must I will put you to sleep before we do the act.- _Anise no doubt intended to reassure Gete but the last comment did nothing but upset him more. "**Go back down Aldwin and make a small scene, tell them that your wife is sick, the cold has made me ill, demand an extra blanket or some warm food. The more people who witness the scene, the quicker news will get around that we are married and therefore not committing 'evil' acts in their Inn. I will arrange this room to make it appear as if we've had intercourse.**"

"**To make the affect greater remain in the bed and make it appear as if you are nude, if the Inn staff intrude for one reason or another they will see my wife huddled under the quilts.**" Aldwin answered. "**Remember to use the host voice as well, they have no idea we are Tok'ra.**"

"**Of course.**" Anise agreed. "**I will hide the cube as well in case they decide to explore the room, it wouldn't do for them to find anything strange or frightening and we don't need the cube working its magic on the natives.**"

"**No we don't want that.**" Aldwin replied looking horrified by the very idea of it happening. "**I'll deal with the natives.**" He added before racing from the room.

_So now we have to stay in bed and make it look like we…eh…I think I'd rather I didn't think of that. He's my symbiote! Why would I…? _

_-No need for melodramatics, we need to make it look like we have done it, we haven't truly done it.- _Anise replied amused at Gete's mini panic attack. _–Now, what do you notice about the cube?-_

_It is black, it lights up with strange swirly diagrams when touched by human hands, it switches human bodies and is the instrument of my suffering. _Gete replied sarcastically before sighing. _Well at least we all know how to have sex, if they demand us to give them a demonstration we can…_

_-Unfortunately that is not so. If the natives demand a demonstration and if Aldwin and I cannot remain in control it is up to you to make it look real.- _

_How so?_

_-Freya has never had intercourse with either a man or a woman.-_

_What! How the hell is that possible? The way she dresses…! She must have some experience._

_-No she does not, if anything happens to Aldwin or myself, you must take control.- _

_Damn it! _Gete cursed angrily. _Wait…if Freya's a virgin, that means this body is a virgin…_

_-Yes.-_

_Damn it! If they demand proof by seeing our body than we're screwed! _

_-Aldwin will have to supply some proof won't he!-_

_Ew! Please don't speak like that! I didn't need to have that imagery! _Anise chuckled at Gete's reaction as she focused on the cube. _Are you ignoring me? _Gete demanded angrily as she began to hum and spin the cube around in her hands.

_-No but I thought you'd like a few moments to gather yourself.-_

_No thank you, just solve the cube so I can go back to being in my own body! _

"**You should not play with that device!**" Aldwin protested as he strode back into the room. "**What if anyone else but I walked in at that moment?**"

"**They will think me bored as I wait for my husband to return.**" Anise replied with an amused smirk. "**Now Gete and I have been speaking, or rather I've been theorising and he's been complaining. What if the natives demand proof of our marital activities?**"

"**Yes, Freya and I have also been considering that. The people do not appear to be the type that will watch intercourse, so I believe marks on our hosts would suffice.**"

"**I concur.**" Anise replied. "**However we must be prepared for anything. If they demand visible proof that we've had intercourse we must supply it.**"

"**If need be we will mate but that will be a last resort. I don't like the idea of having intercourse with my other half.**"

"**Gete feels uncomfortable about that as well.**" Anise agreed. "**Now…did the people buy the act.**"

"**They were more than happy to help, I have several basics and a maid will be coming up with hot drinks and soup. I've also requested that our room be left alone for the next few days as you are seriously ill and need your husband's…support.**" Aldwin answered.

"**Hopefully that will hold them at bay for some time.**"

"**Hopefully.**" Aldwin parroted.

* * *

For this chapter I have managed to include:-

1: Huddling for warmth

2: Pretending to be married

3: Secretly a virgin. (Freya's a virgin! Bet you didn't see that one coming! LOL)


End file.
